Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to testing of electronic devices, and more particularly to a structure and method of measuring transient voltage in power distribution networks.
Electronic devices, such as integrated circuits (IC) chips and printed circuit boards, are tested before they are packaged in an electronic product, such as a computer. Testing is essential to determine whether an electronic device's electrical characteristics conform to the specifications to which it was designed and performs the function for which it was designed. Transient voltage across one or more of contact pads of the IC chip or the printed circuit board, have the potential to damage electronic devices on the IC chip or printed circuit board. Testing devices may require soldering test leads to the IC chip or printed circuit board in order to debug the circuit; however, it is inefficient and costly to solder a test lead to every component. Furthermore, soldering and unsoldering of the test leads may damage delicate electronic components. Alternatively, an oscilloscope may be used to detect transient voltage, but even the most sophisticated oscilloscopes may only have four channels and would require a signification additional investment to purchase.